Ashes, ashes, we all fall down
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies. Ashes. Ashes. We all fall down...even the good guys(or so he thinks). A realistic take on having to cross-dress at school. Pre-Tohru arc and Megumi doesn't exist in this one either. Slow burn Miko-yuji. (contains sexual content that reader may find disturbing, you've been warned).


**Hey guys. First thing I need to clear up, the formatting is wonky. While some of this is intentional, some of this is not. Fanfiction and wattpad never seem to want to cooperate with google-docs and now here's the mess you're getting, sorry. Second, I tried to make this as realistic as possible, though I might have failed miserably. I just know that i'm probably not the only one that thinks the school-boys behaved in a rather inappropriate manner, especially towards Mikoto. Like dude, there's females everywhere, just get out of school! Overly-dreaming about a cross-dressing guy and finding his discomfort charming? Are you ok in the head? I know this is meant to be a comedy, slice of life and small romance, yet there's just so many unexplored, dark-undertones of the show I can't help but to find the need to explore them. In addition, while Miko and his girlfriend are cute, I think there was a lot of injustice with his interactions with the group. He, for the most part, seemed to always be left out of the story, despite being a main character. So of course, Yuji and(can't remember his name-blue hair) get much closer as a result. It isn't exactly a bad thing but...I think Yuji and miko are(surprisingly) underrated and just have so much potential. Somehow, Yuji-miko became my muse though, #always shipping fanon smh).**

* * *

**Prologue**

_ring around the rosy,_

_a pocket full of posies_

_ashes, ashes,_

"they aall fall down…"

He sings and he sings, the boy with too heavy a heart on his shoulders. It casts rays of sunshine, brimming with emotions they all refuse to acknowledge(until he is pushed into a corner, that's when they bite back, don't you know? Don't you know?). It blinds _them_, for a moment they can't see anything else(_too bright! Too bright! When will he accept his fate?!(when will he accept being a princess?!))_.

For once, he's in control, not this godforsaken world(and damn, serves them right!).

"Hahahahaha, serves you damn right!"

,

,

,

Pale, white and brown fingers travel up, up and up. Down here, down there-

_EVERYWHERE_

(everywhere + 0 = no escape)

Their(filthy)fingers roaming the secret places of his body, touching him in ways that suggest he's not human. Because their hands, you see, are travelling far enough that they're feeling his soul, shaking it around and reforming it however they please, like putty in their palms. His very essence becoming man-made!

"sto-"

His lips are frozen solid, something, warm and pliant moving on top of them. Someone's kissing him.

"Mm!mm!mmm!"

They move away.

"Damn! That was amazing, you really are suited for this job you know. Are you sure you're not an actual girl?," the boy asks, breathless. He licks his lips in circular motion, lip-gloss smeared on his chin. There's a gleam in his eyes, one that speaks _this is just the beginning._

But Mikoto's breathless too, trying to recollect himself from the force of all too willing participants in this..._game(_that's right. a game. this is all a game. Perhaps if he thinks of it as such, then everything would make just a little more sense, instead of the cloudy-haze his mind is constantly barraged in. yes...a game…he simply had to wait till he won).

_this isn't who you really are. just an act put on for the benefits. Remember Mikoto, you're stronger than this, you're-_

putting...on...an..act...

So it continues...

Voices holler back and forth, demanding to be next."My turn, mine! I'm claiming _her_ next ki-"

"Shut-up!, she's mi-"

"No, I call dibs-"

Another pair of hands go up the boy's skirt, rough, clammy and _painful. .painful. _They're digging their _claws_ up and down the vast rivulets of creamy-white skin, soft and tantalizing.

He was desire. And they were seeking to map out his innocence, one by one, to destroy it, make him theirs because-duh, _she_ was theirs! to please as they wished!

_drip._

_drop._

_drip._

Trickles of red skimmed down his legs

.

.

.

.

A stark contrast to his white, white, snow-colored fingers and arms and legs and-

But hey, it's not like they can help their _primal instincts_ right?...right ?

He bit his tongue-

_An act…_

-and held back a scream.

_for the benefits..._

Viola-remodeling his soul, with their _boyish _hands, it was simply part of the in his control_(his soul! his soul!-they stole his-)_

"No need to hold back your feelings Miko-chan, you're our princess after all and we know you feel the same way we-"

The bell rings and suddenly, everyone leaves, some of them whining about being unable to touch(taint) their precious angel(they stole his-). But that's ok.

"There's always next time," they say, students comforting one another for missing their chance to reshape his essence before lunch period ends.

_Always next time…_

The boy sits on the floor, dress torn and thais and arms aching from the old and fresh adorning _love_-marks. Strands of long, pink hair(that don't belong to him(but they do!))splay across the floor with strawberry-cream gloss spread all over his takes two fingers and casually glides them against the waterfall down his legs. It sting_(-burns_).

smooth. red.

there is a river of red, _passion, fire, love_, _affection_ left behind for him from the rest of the world.

He finds himself drowning in it.

_._

_._

_{whispers in the dark,_

_whispers in the wind,_

_it's enough to send your mind spiralling,_

_their wicked stares engraved to your core,_

_In the recess of your mind,_

_you're reaching out in the pool of black ink,_

_all words tattooed on your skin_

_because silence is your golden_

_even when it's not}_

_._

_._

Ignoring the blood-stains, he covers his mouth from the sudden feeling in his stomach. The urge to throw-up is strong, but lunchtime is over and he has to change his clothes and get back to class.

No excuses for being late! Even for a p(-he hates that word), even for him.

_are you actually a girl?_

_there's always next-time_

_don't worry, the day isn't over, we'll be back!_

_I'll make you a real woman, man or not, this much, we both should know_

_,_

_,_

_,_

The sky is such a beautiful shade of blue. It's sad really, he won't be able to enjoy it much longer, given the situation.

_{An empty shoe keeps rattling_

_and rattling,_

_An empty hat lays torn_

_and full of holes-}_

"Eyes are falling down-," he sings."-from the skyyyy!"

It's silent for a good minute before he whispers."Empty, so empty, there is nothing there..."

Slowly, steadily, the grin on his face spreads, up, up and up, so everwide, his teeth were showing. Vibrant and white, he was Alice but he was cheshire. Ahhh the irony. A princess and her pet cat(except he is both).

There is a certain melancholy when he smiles(except that he's not, he's actually cr-). It sends a shiver down their spine(if anyone were there).

Mikoto backs away from the railing.

The boy begins twirling, twirling,twirling, spinning,in an endless array of circles, like a true p(again, he hates that word!)

_{ring around the_

_rosies, a pocket full of posies-}_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_Hey mikoto? What are you doing later? Let's hang out-_

_Hey Mikoto, guess what? I hate you! Just kidding, no need to cry, I was joking, honestly!_

_Just a little longer before it's over._

_Can you stop whining already, you're benefiting from this more than anything else !_

_Hold on, just a little more, just a little-_

_Long, silky, blonde hair, a smile worth the rest of the world and a hand that grabs yours as you walk out the door, you're in this together, the both of you. He's so warm...so warm, your heart decides not to run away today. It'll stay in it's rib__**cage**__. . .(so long as he's there.). Because you're in this tog-(except you're not)._

_I'll make you a woman, man or not, this much, you should-_

_three._

_two._

_one._

the boy with rainbows for eyes

and gumdrops for hearts leaps past the railings and

into the sky-

"ashes, ashes, we all fall down!"

* * *

Well ? Tell me what you think? Btw, this is a happy ending, spoiler ! I hate tragedies ! And the song Mikoto sings is actually Liontari's song from children of the whales.


End file.
